


A New Place

by Independence1776



Series: A Wild Tangle of Stones and Vines [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Maglor decides to explore Rivendell.





	A New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWG’s April challenge, using the song “A Rose in the Wind” by Anggun.
> 
> _All alone as I wake_   
>  _Moving in a new place_   
>  _Shivering as I trace_   
>  _A road of my own_   
>  _Cut by the deep cold_

Maglor sat on his bed, looking at the door to his room. He’d been in Rivendell a week, and though Glorfindel and Ninniach had interrogated him and despite Elrond’s promise that he wasn’t a prisoner and would have something to do, that had yet to materialize. To be fair, a few days were hardly enough time to decide exactly _what_ an untrusted Kinslayer could do; everything from food production to sanitation to carpentry was vital to the well-being of the valley. Furthermore, there were musicians enough-- and all of them would have other tasks.  
  
He didn’t even know what the rest of the First Homely House looked like. He’d seen his room, the way to his room and the toilet on the floor below, and that was about it. He knew of other places; Lindir had mentioned the Hall of Fire was usually empty and dark save for during feasts and celebrations. That, at least, he knew how to reach and it probably wouldn’t be thought of as odd for him to explore it. There would be nothing of strategic value there.  
  
Maglor stood and walked to the door. Everyone knew he was here; it was time to stop hiding.


End file.
